Dorm Drama
by LessLove butterfly
Summary: What happens when a japanese boy sasuke falls for an american boy Naruto will naruto deny his love?sasunaru it may b a lime im not sure yet.I dont own naruto.This is also my first fan story.So sorry for any mistakes.Pls review
1. Chapter 1

                                                                           Dorm Drama

  It all started the day Naruto turned eighteen.  He was headed off to collage using the money his dad left Iruka, Naruto's foster parent. Yes Foster parent, Naruto's dad died a month Naruto was born and his mom died while giving birth to Naruto. Now Naruto is going to be off on his own and then get a job and after that get married. Or at least so he thought.

   "Bye Iruka" said the knuckle headed blonde as he stubbles out of the car with his belongings.

"Well best to go find my dorm" Naruto said looking at a piece of paper.

"Room 69 Room 69" Naruto repeated as he walked down the long hall.

"AHA" screamed the eighteen year old "I found you"

       Naruto was so pleased he found his room all by himself. Then he turned the door knob to find a raven haired boy in the middle of the room..

"Are you my new room mate?" asked the raven hair guy.

"Believe it" exclaimed Naruto.

"Do ya have a name dope?" question the guy

"Naruto Uzamaki and you?" answered and asked the blond.

"Sasuke Uchiha" said the man

"Are you from Japan?" Naruto asked

"Yeah why?" Sasuke asked sounded a little bit annoyed. He knew he had a problem pronouncing  words and he looked Asian but God he didn't want to talk to him but strangely he answered.

 "Yeah why do ya ask?" the Asian answered.

"Your so cool I love your ramen and I love to use chopsticks and love anime and"

Naruto was cut off by Sasuke.

"Enough of your babbling your such a dope."

"Hey who are you calling a dope? All I try to do is start off a conversation and your bashing me. I think you're the dope"

"Fine I'll tell you things if you tell me things.  Later after you and me unpack.  But I still think you're a dope" said Sasuke with a smirk.

    Sasuke didn't know why he was being so nice to a blonde American. He couldn't put his finger on it but Naruto was different and he liked it. Sasuke was well aware of his sexuality but Naruto didn't.

   Later after everything was setup nicely. The two young men sat down for supper.

"I hope ramen is good to eat because that's all I know how to cook" the blond was smiling and blushing. Why was he blushing it was only a guy.

"Its fine with me tomorrow I'll cook" the raven haired boy said.

"Cool so do you want to go first or should I?"

"You can if you want"Sasuke said about to die because a cute blond was blushing and he looked soooo adorable.Sasuke loved every minute of spending time with hm. Even if it was only a day.


	2. Chapter 2

That's so cool

That's so cool.Believe it.

**I do not own Naruto in anyway shape or form sadly. **

**I want to dedicate this 2 some1 really special but I forgot 2 in the last chapter. He helps me with the drama parts but he doesn't know it. He's just my friend sadly but I would give the world to him. Well here is the story hope u like it.**

"Well I really don't know what to say other than the basics so here we go"Naruto said with a hint of pink on his cheeks.

"My father died and my mother died during labor. Then Iruka my guardian adopted me but I still keep the name, Uzamaki Naruto. Now I do believe it's your turn." Naruto said in a you better tell me because I told you now go tone.

"Fine, dope. My mom and dad died in a robbery. I lived with my older brother Itachi until now. Are you happy now?" Sasuke asked after he finished in a tone that sounds like you better be happy I'll kill you teme mixed with his Japanese accent.

"Yep, now are you ready for ice cream I saw a shop nearby?" Naruto asked so very cutely Sasuke felt like he was about to die of his cuteness within those sapphire eyes of his. "I really don't like sweets" responded Sasuke so plainly.

That's okay I know where we can get a pretzel Iruka told me about where it would be."

"Fine, dope" Sasuke replied

"Yum yum this is the best ice cream I had in ages." The blond exclaimed.

"It doesn't take much to please you does it Naruto?" asked the raven haired boy asked twitching a little bit.

"I guess not. He he" Naruto responded.

Then Sasuke saw ice cream on Naruto's nose. He acts like a little kid. But Sasuke couldn't resist it .He was so damn adorable. Then Sasuke got a napkin and lend across the glass table out side the shop and wiped his nose.

"What was that for" Naruto asked.

"You had ice cream on your nose and I couldn't stand it" Sasuke tried to cover up but it worked.

"I could have done it myself" Naruto said so bluntly it shocked Sasuke now he had to think on his feet.

"Well I thought you were such a dope you wouldn't realize until people would gawk and point and laugh" Sasuke said. Then he though. '_Yeah that's it good Sasuke good. You dodge a bullet there.' _

"Well we best get going" Naruto said.

"Okay" then Sasuke got up with Naruto they put their trash in the can and left.


	3. What was tha chapter 3

Hey it's me again

**Hey it's me again! I can't guaranty I'll update this a on schedule. I could make three chapters in one day or one chapter in two months and for that I apologize. I am still trying to figure out what's going to happen for sure so if you will just keep reading and be patient with me. I am a student and I have studies I need to do. If my grades go down the story and everything good in my live will be taken away for my grade. I need anime it's my drug and my reason for living lol) Thank you and please keep reading my story about Naruto and Sasuke. **

**REMINDER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! Sadly**

_**It is been a year since Naruto and Sasuke met. Since then Sasuke deeply fell in love with Naruto ad Naruto hopefully clueless. **_

**Hey it's me again. Sorry I m interrupting the story but I have to tell you the reason I chose to skip ahead. **

**Sasuke had to look like he loved Naruto for along time.**

**It would be boring if I kept on having little conversations with them. Even though there cute conversations.**

**I need to cause it would be wasting mine and your time.**

**Back to the story.Sowwy for interrupting.**

"So dope how about we get some ice cream and pretzels for a celebration of one year together?" the raven asked

"You best believe" said the fox like boy

"Good cause we need to talk" Sasuke said dead serious.

"Sure thing' Naruto said smiling a perfect grin

When they got in the car Naruto asked "Why don't we just walk?"

Then Sasuke responded "Because I want to go to the one in the park for a changed"

"O yay I haven't been to that one recently" Naruto said looking like a baby fox. It was to much to bear Sasuke has to tell him and fast. Sasuke can't take this any longer.

Then it finally happen after ice cream Naruto and Sasuke walked around in the park.

"Naruto you know why I wanted to talk."

"No why teme?"

"I have been having these feelings for a long. Naruto I normally don't warm up to people. But you make me smile and I finally I friends and not only fan girls. The reason I hate fan girls is because I love someone else."

"Who is it?" Naruto asked not wanting to know the answer. Something came over naruto like a green cloud raining acid on his heart.

" YOU" Sasuke exclaimed

" Wh-what" Naruto was about to burst in to tears.

" I bet now your cheeped out by. Who would blame you I just can't take it I dream about I think about you, Everytime I close my eyes I see you. I'm sorr..

He was cut off by tan soft lips touching his. Before he new it Naruto's tongue was looking for an entrance. Sasuke allowed the warm tongue explore he's cavern. Naruto never tasted something so sweet. They separated gasping for air.

"For someone who hates sweets you sure taste like it" Naruto said in his ravens ear.

Sasuke turn as red as a tomato. Naruto giggles like a school girl and Sasuke Said " So I will take this as a yes"

"You best believe" Naruto said

Sasuke found Naruto's swaying hand. Then Sasuke kissed the hand and held it to his heart and said " My heart didn't beat until I saw you and now my beating heart is yours." Naruto giggled and blushed and then He replied " Sasuke you always had my heart the moment I saw your cute gloomy self in the middle of the room." They Kissed one more time before getting in the car this time more passion and less confusion. Sasuke knew they needed to get home and fast. Naruto felt that way too.

**Please I know this will never happen in real life but Naruto and Sasuke doesn't exist either (sorry to break it to I had to face the music too) So keep that in mind for the review. I want to thank my imagination for coming up with one of my fantasies and finally writing it down. Well hope you liked it. **


	4. I'll Protect You

Hey sorry I haven't updated in awhile my brains been fried

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in awhile my brains been fried.**

**Disclaimer do not own naruto or the series or anything about naruto**

"Wakey Wakey eggs and bakey Sasuke" naruto said banging pans around.

"I don't want eggs and bakey now I want sleep." Sasuke said mumbling in his pillow.

Then Naruto blew into Sasuke's ear. Sasuke jumped up and smothered naruto with his lips. Naruto knew how to get Sasuke up.

"Sasuke we got to eat and you need to take a shower before class" Naruto stated being crushed by Sasuke's body and lips on him. Naruto was only lucky to get that out.

"I'll take a shower if you wash me." Sasuke said smirking and looking down at Naruto who was as red as a tomato.

"N-no eat and take a shower ALONE" stated Naruto.

"Can you feed me I'm so sore from the gym," asked Sasuke.

"Fine" Naruto sighed as they both went in the kitchen.

Sasuke pulled Naruto in his lap as naruto began to feed him. Then Sasuke grabbed Naruto plate and started feeding him.

"Don't want my dope to be late or hungry do I?" Sasuke said smirking at Naruto who just giggled as Sasuke and him feeding each other.

After that they went to the class they had then came back to their dorm. They grabbed their coats it was colder then they thought it would be and went out to eat lunch. They ate at a Subway. After that they took a stroll down to the park where they fell in love and shared their first kiss. Then Sasuke got a phone call. All Naruto was a _yeah yep okay I will thanks for telling me._

"Sasuke are you okay?" as Naruto looked at Sasuke who looked like someone ran over him.

"M-M-My pa-parents were k-k-killed" Sasuke said trying to not cry under the tree where so much joy came.

"O Sasuke" Naruto couldn't say anything all he could do was hold Sasuke so he wouldn't fall. Sasuke started to cry then sob. He just saw his parents how could this be.

After he was just sniffling he told Naruto it was his brother.

"How could he do that? Did they catch him?"

"No he ran off to his gang called the Akustki." Sasuke said so bluntly.

That night was silent for them. Naruto was holding Sasuke while in bad.

"Naruto I'm scared what if he tries to get me? What if something happens to you? Ill die Naruto without you ill just die." Sasuke said while cuddled to his lover.

"Sasuke I love you that means ill protect you forever. Nothing is going to happen to me I'll be fine. I would die too Sasuke if I didn't have you. I'm right here were safe." Naruto said as he was stoking the raven's hair. They fell asleep protecting one another.


	5. Chapter 5

**Holy Crap it's been months since I updated this. Well I kinda have been avoiding it. Sorry about that. I have been working on my other story called Why me. Anyways I take back my dedication from the last part cause that dude gave me some major problems this year but there's this other guy who is mending my heart and giving me back my smile. So everything is okay I don't think ill work on this after a few chapters its just boring to be and I'm sure its boring to you and confusing so let me fix my mistakes so let the story begin**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto in any form ******

Naruto just heard that his boyfriend's parents died but didn't he say his parents are already dead? Here comes the blonde dope and his questions

"I-I thought your parents were killed by your brother when you were young?"

"I lied" he said plainly

"WH-why?" Naruto asked

"Because Naruto you were a complete stranger and I haven't told you everything" He said looking down

Well now the blonde is completely horrified "tell me Sasu what's going on?" he asked in a small voice.

"Naruto I am an agent and I had to look for Kyuubi. Saying that my parents were dead was so I and you could relate. My older brother is the best agent he is one of the Anbu. You know the best type of secret agent with all the latest gear and no one sees their faces?" Sasuke asked all Naruto could do was nod.

"Well I knew after sometime that my brother was plotting something but I didn't know what it was" then he continued "now he has ran away and I have to go find Orochimaru"

Naruto was silent then he asked "who is he?" Sasuke smiled "my lover" Naruto started to cry then he said between sobs "I thought you loved me" Sasuke just laughed "if you haven't guess now I'm one of the best actors. I needed to know who contained the secrets and I found him. The sex was great the kisses were pleasurable but the love well it was fake." With that Naruto lost it he started to run. Sasuke followed "Oh how cute Naru come here my little kistune" Then Naruto stopped. Naruto wasn't Naruto anymore but Kyuubi. "Uchiha why did you hurt my alter ego? O well I think I should thank you" The blonde hair had tips of orange now. His eyes were orange and Naruto was no more.

Then out of nowhere Itachi came.

"How are you…little brother?"

"Itachi" Sasuke growled "are you happy now? Have you had enough blood enough tears?" Itachi laughed

"I did this all for you little brother"

Why? What the Hell?" I know you love Naruto so I killed Orochimaru. That man was a Pedophile Sasuke." Sasuke Started to cry. Uchihas never cry. They never show emotion. .

"I loved him brother." Then Itachi held up a picture of Naruto and Sasuke at the park "is this acting Sasuke? No to me you fell in love with this boy and you know it. You just wanted Orochimaru for his power right and when there was a price for that power you used your body and acting skills incase he was watching you" Itachi laughed "you are really screwed up little brother." Itachi kissed Kyuubi and Kyuubi started to moan. Itachi got handcuffs and cuffed Kyuubi. Itachi disappeared with Kuuy


End file.
